Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction a snowy love story
by FinisDux
Summary: This is a Fan Fiction about Jack Frost and my character Wynne. they meet and well the other guardians make thngs a but difficult. and well you'll see how it turns out . (don't hold back at messaging me about it and who can draw they shouldn't hold back at drawing for me and send me the picture here xD) enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction

a snowy love story

Meeting

A girl walked down the streets, it was her usual path so she didn't even looked up, moreover she stopped as someone run across her as if she would have known that coming. But suddenly something unexpected crossed her path as she run into someone's back sending her to the snow covered ground. Confused she looked up to see a boy with white hair, a blue pullover, brown trousers and a staff. Confused he looked up before he turned and looked around before he spots the girl laying in front of him: "...did you just jostle me?"

"Erm... yeah... sorry about that. I didn't see you." she said trying to stand up.

The boy laughed amused answering: "Well that's nothing new to me. By the way... aren't you too old to believe in myths?" he held his hand out taking her arm to help her up.

She looked at him in big confusion of why he was asking that. "Erm...maybe? And sorry again." She walked around him to continue her path but he turned to walk besides her.

"You believe in Jack Frost?" he asked grinning to himself.

"...why not? With him I have someone to blame for my illness last week."

He laughed: "Is that all? Just because you was ill? Sorry though."

"Why are YOU sorry? … well that and I heard he is fun." she said smiling.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" he asked curiously trying to hold himself back from flying as his feet stopped touching the ground before sending them back to it without the girls notice.

"The twins of the neighbourhood. So now I am the one to ask the questions, you paparazzi."

"papa-what?" he said confused but she didn't give him time to say more nor she answered his question.

"What's about that staff? And shoes wouldn't be wrong."

he looked down to his naked feet not minding to have no shoes actually: "I don't see it wrong to have non. And well I just need this staff for something."

"...sure. But you should be having cold feet."

he chuckled amused: "Oh I'm cool like that."

"Don't you have money? Or a home?"

"huh? Er no. but I have something like a home yes. My lake."

"Lake? Seriously. I don't feel like joking now." she looked around she couldn't ignore all the starring at her as she started talking to that boy. Shouldn't they be staring at him not her?

"Fine then. What if I'd tell you I am Jack Frost?" he just couldn't stop grinning starring at her while bouncing a little.

"yeeeeaaaaah... sure... and I am the Easter Bunny."

he laughed amused starting to fly around her: "Sorry but that part is taken. And he is more of a Kangaroo then anything else honestly."

"WOW!" she scared away ripping her eyes open wide as she was shocked that the boy next to her started to fly all of the sudden. "what the-?!"

"Look at this!" he said flying to the wall and taps it with his staff as it started freezing drawing a rose.

"Wow cool. So you really are Jack Frost?" she said smiling amazed, "That explains a lot."

"yeah, right? Come!" he said smiling wide taking her hand to drag her after him.

"Wha-! Wait! I can't run that fast Jack!"

He stopped flying for a second to be behind her and starts flying again to wrap his arms around her. He holds her tightly as he flies up into the air the people stare after the girl in shock seeing her fly up all of the sudden. The girl screamed as she suddenly and that fast lost contact with the ground but as soon as they where over the city and Jack stopped flying further up she looked down amazed: "Wow...flying is so cool..."

"Yeah isn't it?!" he said flying again leaving the city behind and lands in a snowy forest.

Having the ground again she walked a bit looking around: "Nice place... but you will have to bring me back soon. My family will worry."

"Sure I will do that," he said throwing a snowball up and catches it again, "but first I'm going to do this." he throws the ball at her as she covers her face then grinned at him.

"Oh you! Now it's payback time!" she takes snow to make a snowball dodging another of Jack's snowballs, as he just laughed loudly. She threw her snowball and run to hide behind a tree making a new snowball and looked back to check if he's still there but he was gone. Turning back she looked right into his evil grin as he threw his snowball into her face.

"Arg. …oh wait I'll get you!" throws her ball at his chest as she run getting more snow.

He holds his chest laughing and turning to her: "Oh I would like to see that."

She runs to him laughing and tackled him down into the snow dropping the snowball into his face: "Got ya~"

"ohhoho, you're a cheater." Jack said clearing his face laying under her.

"Who said I'm on the nice list?" She said smiling happily.

"Oh naughty list huh?" Jack grinned at her he didn't mind to be laying under her, "Well Santa said I hold the record so you won't have it easy to be worse then I am."

"Santa is real? Good to know." she laughed then noticed she was still sitting on him and stood up blushing a little. "Well...the twins didn't lie. You really are fun."

He stood up laughing a little: "Did you doubt it?"

"Not a single second. But they didn't tell you would be so good lookin-" She felt embarrassed having said that aloud and tried to change the topic, "Will you be flying away soon?"

He smirked at her compliment stepping closer. "Whenever I want to."

"Okay...and when would that be?"

"Hm... not right now. I have something interesting holding me here."

"And what is that?" She asked confused as he just pointed at her without a word, "Me? W-why am I interesting?"

"Let's see...," he starts flying holding his chin in thinking, "You are clearly not a child and you can see me though, … you like me and what I do as far as I saw that... and you are fun to take time with."

She smiled slightly feeling honoured: "But we just took some minutes together." saying that she took a look at her watch and opened her eyes wide, "Damn already that late? I really should go home now." she looked around having no idea how to get back.

Jack wasn't really happy about having to leave her already: "Really? Do you really need to go back?"

"Well my phone died so I have to go back home. I'm adult I know but I should let my parents be informed still. Usually I'm always home at the same time you know?"

"huh... well okay. I take you home." saying that he took her into his arms and flies up into the air. She couldn't help but stare at his face all the way until he looked down on her with a smile: "What's your house?"

She blinked then turned to look down. "... ...that one. Right down there." She points at it not knowing how to explain it as it doesn't really look much different to any other house but Jack flies down into the direction she pointed at.

"This one?"

"Yes that's the right one thank you." as she was down on the ground once again she sighed and walked to the door before turning back to say good bye but just then he was gone. She kept standing like that disappointed of that he didn't even stayed for a good bye before the door opened behind her: "Where have you been Wynne?"

She turned to her mother: "Sorry someone kept me busy and my phone died so I couldn't call you"

"I see. I told you to charge your phone before you go." She said stepping a side chuckling slightly.

"Yeah you was right." She stepped in and took her shoes and coat off before walking upstairs to her room and dropped herself into the bed sighing again and rests before someone knocked at her window just some seconds after. She opened her eyes confused as no one could do that in the second floor so she turned and spotted Jack waving at her from the other side of the window flying and waiting pointing at the handle of the window. She stood up and walked to it to open the window wide to let Jack in: "I thought you where gone..."

He came into her room slowly and steps down looking around: "First I really was. But then I thought I could try to get some more time with you."

"Awww so sweet. Well let's see how long you can stay in one small room."

"Small? This room is bigger then the others I visited so far. And as long as you are here I'm sure I will have fun." He laughed and didn't notice her blush.

"Well erm...thank you. … I never have been outside very long. But with you I could spend a whole day out there."

"Then I will come back to drag you out of the house for sure." he smirked walking to her, "So what did you plan to do?"

"Erm,... right now? ...staring at the ceiling until I get interested in a game, drawing or anything."

"Drawing? You draw?"

"Er...! Y-yes but I'm not a great artist or anything... rather far away from that!" She blushed madly as she didn't want to show him but he already looked around searching for a drawing to look at. "What are you doing there? Stop that!" She closed her eyes as if that would help her to avoid the situation.

He pulled a paper out having found a drawing: "Wow nice. Much better then I ever could... a lot better."

She opens one eye before the other: "...Really? ...you think?"

"I could only dream to draw that good."

She smiled slightly and walked over to him to hug him pecking his cheek: "Thanks Jack. I'm really happy to hear that." now he was the one to blush and stuttered something before clearing his throat.

"Glad you are." he felt a bit uncomfortable as she cuddled him but soon got a liking to it and held her. She didn't even notice what she was actually doing just loving how it felt. He glanced at her letting her hug him until he decided to ask: "Erm...won't you let go of me?"

She stopped hugging him immediately as she realised what she was doing, feeling embarrassed: "Sorry. … but you are so comfy..." she smiled again fighting the urge to tackle him into a hug again.

"E-er... thank you. … I erm... have kids to bring fun to." He walks to the still open window and flies out, "I will come back tomorrow I promise! And I will find you!"

She hurried to the window wanting to keep him some longer and called after him: "Promise me!" but he was too far away already. She couldn't help but leaning against the frame and watch him fly off. She sighed smiling not closing the window even if she couldn't see him any longer. She knew she felt something and she didn't want to question anything, it just felt so good inside her chest.

At the same time Jack was twisting and circling in the air smiling wide: "WOOHOOO!" he couldn't wait to see her again and if he would be honest he would want to fly back to her just right now but he was a guardian now so he flew to other children to bring fun to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction

A snowy love story

Feeling

Jack was playing with some kids and laughed happily as they threw snowballs at each other including Jack. As he got a break to walk out of the fight and just watched them his thoughts turn off to Wynne and where she could be right now not thinking a second that she would cross him just at that moment. He suddenly got tackled from behind and tries not to fall before he turned in that hug to see the one who it was: "It's you!" he laughs happily and hugged her back slightly taking off of the ground, "I was just thinking about you!"

"Really? That's funny." she said smiling then she remembered she forgot something. "Oh! I didn't tell you my name yet. I'm Wynne."

"Wynne... ...that's a good name..."

She blushed looking away and lets go a little: "Erm... thank you.. did I interrupt you at something? Playing with the kids?" she looked past him spotting the kids throwing snowballs at each other.

"It's fine. I was just taking a break."

"You? Need a break? Are you okay?" she was confused about that and placed a hand at his forehead as if he could be ill but he shook his head.

"I'm fine really. But I would like to spend some time with you now."

"That's sweet hang on." she took her phone turning off to call her home: "Mom? Yeah it's me. I will be home late today. … don't worry I'll take care about that." she hanged off turning back to Jack with a smile. "Now I have all the time the world can lend us."

He laughed a little: "Well good to know. So where to go?"

"Hm... why not staying here and play with the kids?"

"Because I would like to be alone with you." She blushed at that not having expected that kind of words. He just smiled at her: "What about ice skating this time?"

"Wha-? Ice ska-?! I can't ice skate..." she looked sad being somehow embarrassed as she never got taught that.

"Well then I will teach you. I would like that." he smiled trying to ease her as it worked perfectly.

"Really...? Thank you... well... that means I will have the best teacher ever."

"Call me anything but teacher Wynne!" he laughed kissing her forehead.

She blushed slightly at the kiss looking down: "... Okay. Well you will catch me when I fall right?" she looked back up at him smiling as she trusted him very much.

"Yes I will I promise." saying that he took her tight in his arms and starts to fly off.

"Where are you going? You know a place?"

"Yes. My lake is just perfect for this."

"You're lake? Really? I feel honoured Jack..."

Jack smiled as she said so and already came to land on the ground but this time he didn't let go of her. She didn't mind it so she just looked around: "Erm... with what will we be skating...?"

"Sit down." He said smiling at her as he forced himself to let go of her. She looked at him with confused eyes but does so wondering what he wanted. He knelt down in front of her and touched her sole as Skates of ice grew on them immediately.

"Oh that will do it." She said chuckling before she stood up again trying to hold her control. He stood up too being ready to catch her but she didn't need it. "So, let's start, shall we?" she smiled at him taking his hand for support. He nodded once and walked to the frozen lake looking back at her before stepping onto it.

"Just let my guide you." he said smiling and pulled her over the ice as she tried to skate in respond never stopping to look at her feet. Once she looked up at him he let go of her slowly: "You can do it, I'm with you."

"Wo-wow!" she was scared but relaxed soon knowing him beside her and skated over the ice by herself and as she felt save she turned a circle around Jack. He laughed watching her do so and flies not moving away so she could do so and even stays there as she skated further away from him as she suddenly lost control and was about to fall but Jack hurried to catch her saving her from falling. As she realised she was laying in his arm she blushed not able to say anything. He just smirked at her not thinking of helping her up again before she looked away embarrassed.

"Th-thank you Jack…"

"I told you I'd catch you, didn't I?" he helped her up again still holding her hands so she won't fall back down already.

She looked down at his hands then up at him smiling: "Yeah… you're awesome Jack."

"It's great to hear that from you Wynne."

"Why…is it so special to hear it from me?"

"Well…" He closers to whisper in her ear, "Because you are special to me." He chuckled flying to the end of the lake, "After all you are the only one at that age that can see me so far." He laughed waiting for her and opens his arms, "Come here."

She nodded and skated carefully to him and felt save just as she tottered and fell towards Jack sending both of them down into the snow. Jack laughed amused laying under her and she blushed before he stopped and just stared into her eyes with a soft smile. She stared back she couldn't help but doing so until he crawled away to stand up holding a hand out to her. She realised the situation before she took his hand and stood up with his help: "This was very nice. Thank you for showing it to me."

"Oh no need to thank me. Fun is my job you know?" he chuckled leaning against his staff.

"Right." she giggled slightly then realised she still had the ice skates on and set down in the snow to get them off. He went to kneel down at her side watching her try. She looked up noticing it's getting late and sighed then smiled at Jack: "Time is almost over... ...will you be back tomorrow?"

He moved closer sitting down in process and wrapped an arm around him touching her other side and smiled at her: "Hey listen. I will be here every day. And I will find you."

"Awww Jack... that was so sweet..." she liked that touch but she didn't dare to tell him.

He suddenly dropped his staff placing his other hand around her as well. He liked this closeness, this feeling. She couldn't help but looking down at his lips. Not moving closer. Not moving away. Only a weak "Jack..." escaped her lips. Jack moved yet closer but suddenly a stream of sand crossed them as he followed it up into the sky.

"Sandman is early this time..."

"Sandman? … may I see him?"

Jack nodded and took his stuff so he could fly up but before that a cloud of sand lowered next to them exposing Sandman inside it. He made a hat out of sand and bowed like a gentleman.

"Oh hey there! You're Sandman?" Wynne asked.

Sandman waved smiling as Jack turned to him: "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Sandman pointed at Wynne who blinked confused.

"What's with her?" Jack said as he sees Sandman pointing to the side. He sees an opened portal and two yeti with sacks at it's sides, "Ohho no. Ohhoho no. Honestly. You won't do that again." He flew up but Sandman already threw a sand ball at him so he dropped down again sleeping.

Wynne poked his cheek to get him wake up. He did so soon after finding himself in a sack laying on the floor in Santa's toy factory. He dropped his head and sighed: "Great. Again." he crawled out of the sack and stood up. "So what's the matter North?"

Wynne smiled at Jack like a child: "You look cute when you sleep..."

Jack stuttered not knowing what to say as he was blushing embarrassed. Tooth flew around Jack giggling: "Well I don't see a problem, they look so cute together~"

"Aww thanks Tooth."

"Erm... by the way Wynne... you was already awake?"

"I never got knocked out to be exact," Wynne said laughing, "and not shoved in a sack either." She stuck her tongue out grinning amused.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah? Really?" he said hanging his head. She smiled petting his back then looked at Santa.

"She is human Jack. You shouldn't get too close to her." North said with crossed arms as Sandman was flying next to him nodding with the same pose.

"What is the problem with that North? You talk about her like she is a monster." Jack said walking in front of her protectively and frowned. "She is a friend of mine."

"Just a friend? Hey mate, I don't want to crush your dreams but she is mortal," Bunny said smirking at Jack, "She will die before this century ends while you stay like this."

Jack looked shocked, he didn't realise that before and didn't know what to answer with.

"Erm... Jack? ...are you all right...?" Wynne walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"Y-yeah I guess..."

Tooth flew up to the other guardians: "There is no need to be that mean. There is surely something that can be done."

But Bunny answered walking up to her: "And what could that be huh?"

Tooth stayed silent as she didn't know how to answer until she got an idea turning to look up: "What if the man in the moon would choose her?" she turned back to the others. "She would be like us!"

"Pfft yeah. … like the man in the moon would choose her just because Jack's in love with her." Bunny said turning off.

Jack blushed at that: "I-I'm not in- I mean I don't-" Jack flew up leaving the others... and Wynne behind. He was too embarrassed to think of Wynne and to get her home.

"Jack wait!" Wynne called after him but he was already gone. "... and who brings me home now...?"

North opened a portal and walked over to her petting her shoulder: "That way and you will be home." he smiled at her but she just gave him an annoyed sound walking to the portal. She was pissed that they did that to Jack and she didn't understand it.

Meanwhile Jack stopped and looked up to the moon looking sad. He stared up silently before he hung his head sighing: "Can't you... do me just this one favour...?" he looked back up waiting for an answer. … but he didn't get any. He looked back down and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction

A snowy love story

Admitting

Jack flew through the city searching for Wynne. He felt bad and hoped to find her soon. She was standing at the cinema waiting in line as she suddenly got dragged off. "Wynne. I have to talk to you." Jack said as soon as he stopped.

"About what? I wanted to see that movie for month." she said pouting.

"I erm... listen I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to leave you there."

She smiled at him trying to ease him: "Hey I got home somehow didn't I? And I can understand you really."

"You can?"

She hugged him to her: "...they shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"But... they are right." Jack said pulling away a little.

She kissed his forehead: "Jack forget what they said. We can have a fun time. And maybe things will go better then thought. I can try to prove myself to the man in the moon and maybe he will choose me for something. Well I always had been the person to help people...even though I wasn't always a nice girl." she chuckled slightly.

He chuckled too smiling again: "Thank you. so... you still want to see that movie?"

"Oh sure but I might not have my place in the line any longer"

"hey no giving up!" he dragged her back in and used the wind to get her place in the line free again. "There you are. May I stay and watch too?"

She smiled and kept holding his hand tightly. She was waiting patiently until she was the first in line and let go of him just then: "Just the same like the one before please!" the woman behind the glass nodded and got the tickets ready as Wynne gave the money throw and took them soon after and left to watch the movie. "Yay, you're going to like it. It's about Sandy, North and the others."

He chuckled flying around her: "Really? Great. I'm curious. And I can see it for free."

Wynne smiled amused answering: "That's true but I'm not sure you get a free seat and with you flying around I might be distracted."

he smirked flying in front of her: "Oh? Am I that cool to distract you?"

She laughed and looked around to get her place: "Yeah for sure."

"You're telling me I'm not cool?"

"Cool like ice, Jack. And hot like hell." She laughed.

He laughed too: "Wait a sec that's not possible."

"Said a flying Snowman." she smiled at him as he nodded amused.

"Point for you." they set down as they found two free seats.

"Hey... feel free to fly around seriously. I know you feel good doing so." She whispered at him knowing not many people would see him do so, if at all.

"Yeah!" he said happily doing so right after she told so.

The lights turned off and the movie started and they watched it laughing happily at some parts. And as soon as the movie was over they came out of the cinema laughing in amusement.

"Did you see that Easter Bunny? That's so not Bunnymund. And even the Santa!" Jack said loudly.

Wynne answered smiling at him: "Yeah but they got Tooth pretty well."

"Yeah at least her. But tough. I had no part in there."

"Yeah that's too bad. I'm sure with a Jack Frost what would have been even better."

He laughed: "Awww too kind."

"Hey I'm just telling the truth."

He smiled at her silent for a while before getting an idea: "... You know what? I would like to show you all my favourite places in the world."

"Erm...that would be great but do we get done with that by today? Oh! And I have to call my parents first."

"I promise you'll get enough sleep." He said smiling and flew around as she called her home. She waved him back as she was done.

"So it's around the world in one day?" Wynne smiled at him seeing him come back.

"Yep, and you will have fun I promise. Though there is one place I can't show you."

"And why?"

"Well the north pole is too cold for you." Jack said laughing as she laughed with him.

"Well I had been there in the toy factory."

"True but you didn't see all of it."

"I know but oh well... I can see all the other places and I have you with me so I will have fun though." she said and smiled softly holding his arm as she tilts her head. "So can we go now?"

He smiled at her grinning to hide his blush before taking her tight in arms and flew off.

He flew to many places and didn't take seconds to do so showing his favourite places and played games with her. They had a lot of fun and Wynne hoped it to last forever but after hours she noticed he was flying back to where she belongs to: "Oh is the time over already...?" she was slightly disappointed and didn't want to let him go yet.

But he answered: "Oh I had shown you the places I like but I didn't show you the place I like the most..." he smirked down at her before flying to her home and into her room as the window was open.

"Wait you mean my home? Why that? You had shown me so many..." She looked around confused before turning back to him looking in to his face as he smirked at her slightly with lowered chin. She stared at him blushing as no one of them moved until he came closer and hugged her: "You live here. And where ever you are I feel the best." she smiled at her as she blushed even more.

"Erm er... I'm glad about that..."

He smiled at her some longer before he looked around: "So what do you like to do now?"

She thinks and gets an idea of what they could do now: "Oh! We could play something I have a nice game here." hurries over to take a game showing. "I just need to show you how to use a controller." she said laughing slightly.

"Erm... sure." he set down in front of the TV as she moved the CD in.

She handed him a controller over with a smile before she set down next to him pointing at the buttons: "Its a racing game so you drive a car. X is driving, the left stick is for the direction and with L1 you shoot the stuff you collect on the street."

"Erm … okay I think I got it."

"Great!" she said and started a round. He was unsure at first but started to enjoy the game soon and smirked as he shot her and became first. "Hey!" Wynne said surprised and grinned as she pushed him away a little. "I will get you I swear." she laughed and played getting first again for a short while but jack won. "Oh you!"

He laughed: "Well you can't beat the king of fun."

"True." Wynne said smiling before her mother came in looking very tired.

"Sweetheart do you know how late it is?"

Wynne took a look at the time and realised it was damn late already and rips her eyes open: "I'm sorry mom I'll be quiet now!"

"Thank you sweetie." her mom said leaving again.

"... guess that's all for today..." She said turning the console off.

"Well there are still more quiet things we can do."

She smirked and tackled him to the floor hugging him. "Yep there is." she smiled down on him as he blushed in surprise. "Awww," She said tapping his nose, "Someone is blushing."

"A-am not!" He staid holding her close but looks away in embarrassment.

She smiled and kissed his cheek resting against him: "I like that..."

"G...good you do." he took her one hand holding it as he looked at her with a soft smirk as he was very nervous. He didn't know why he felt like that but he liked it and he hoped she would like it too. She smiled back enjoying the moment and loved how he was holding her hand. She looked down for a moment and looked back into his face not losing her smile: "Jack. … There is something I want to tell you."

He smiled at her and kissed her head waiting for what she would want to tell him, but she wasn't brave enough so she looked away: "Erm...never mind."

"Hm..." he didn't like that answer so the thought of how to make her tell him and got an idea soon after and turned her over and tickled her under her armpits, "Come I know you want to tell me something. Tell me or I won't stop tickling!" he said laughing amused. As she laughed too forced by the tickling.

"No... no please stop... that...!" she couldn't help but laugh louder and tried to get out of his tickling but failed.

"Oh no you won't get away. Tell me what you wanted to say." he grinned just as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and kissed him. He was surprised as he opens his eyes open wide realising the situation just slowly before he relaxed into the kiss. He loved this feeling... he felt like having thousands of wild butterflies in his stomach. He wanted more. More... passionately. But just then she pulled away a little. "...I love you... there. Now I said it."

He stared at her feeling happy but he didn't know what to say and slowly started laughing before he let go of her and flew around in the room. He still didn't get it. Why did he just feel like that? Why was he so much happy to hear that? But right now all he wanted is to rejoice about it. He got down again kneeling in front of her as she set up shaking her head smiling slightly in amusement. He hold his hands out as he formed an ice heart smiling at her: "Here. I want to give you this. This will never melt as long as I exist."

She took it with a smile and nodded before her mother came into her room again: "Seriously. My dear go to sleep finally you have to leave early tomorrow too." her mother wasn't happy about the loud noises in her daughters room and didn't even understood them as she could only see and hear her.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you again mom. I go to sleep now."

her mom left the room again sighing slightly doing so as jack smiled at her: "I'll take my leave then too. I have kids to bring fun to..." he stood up and walked to the window jumping and flew out but stayed some longer as Wynne walked over to the window.

"Yeah right. But you come back again right?"

"Oh I swear I will." he said flying off. Or did like he would do so as Wynne closed the window and went sleep. He flew back to the window to watch her sleep some more before he really flew away.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction

A snowy love story

Hurting

Wynne walked over the Christmas Market she was looking around in amazement and all the different things she crossed every thing at least 3 times but she didn't mind as she wanted to try everything on there. All the sweets. And she also wanted to buy some things. For her mother, her father, her siblings and friends... and Jack. What would jack like? She really had no idea what would he like. She badly needed a gift. After that heart he gave her she didn't know what would be as good... would that necklace she saw be enough? She ruffled her hair spotting a shop and buys herself some sweets and eats them thinking further before she finally decided just to get that necklace before it's taken and hope he would love it.

Standing there she looked around. She got hectically as the one she saw was away and begged there was another one placed at a different place until she eased and saw one grabbing it and went to buy it hurryingly. "God thanks!" she said aloud as she paid for it. "Wrap it in please- or not!" she remembered she didn't had any more space in her back and she didn't want to walk around with any obvious gifts. "I do it myself later. Bag's full..." the selling woman nodded and simply handed it back over as Wynne took it and turned to leave thought shortly and placed it around her neck smiling. "I should inscribe something into it...hm... oh yes... ...I wonder what he'd think..." She thought aloud and blushed slightly and just as she looked up again she she a bandit threatening a young man that obviously looked scared like hell. Wynne put the necklace under her coat and stamped towards the bandit who didn't even notice her. She sent her fist right into the bandits face sending him down to the ground huffing at him before she looked up to the young man: "You all right?"

"Y-yes thank you..."

"These guys should search places where no one can see them, idiots. ...well you should get going now." she said smiling at the man who confused walked away shaking his head trying to realise what just happened. The bandit stood up again but Wynne saw that too late as she looked back at him and didn't feel well with that. She wanted to run but he grabbed her arm growling. "You nasty little...! give me that!" he said grabbing her back and looked into it. She tried to get it back but he puched her off sending her to the wall. "Look at what we have here. No money left huh? Well then i just take those." the bandit took the wrapped gifts she had bought and put her into his own back as he looked at her pockets silently then walked over to her "Lets see what you have in there." he looked in to her pockets finding nothing.

"I have nothing more i swear! Leave finally!" she said trying to look brave but inside she begged he'd let her at least keep the gift for Jack. He looked at her but then he let go and walked off with the gifts.

"... oh man... maybe mom can give me money..." She looked down on her and pulled the necklace out smiling again: "But at least i have this one..." She said and walked off and home.

She opened the door and walked up to her mother in the living room: "Erm mom... a bandit took all my money and now i need more if i want to buy gifts..."

Her mom turned to her with a shocked look and sees sadness in her daughters eyes: "Honestly dear? Oh my good! Did he do something to you?!" her mother stood up walking over to her but Wynne shook her head.

"No I'm fine mom. I'm just not happy I lost my gifts. I still have everything but not that."

"I see I will give you some money then but we have to-"

"I know mom can we do that tomorrow or something?"

"Tomorrow? I want to do something now and I don't know how long it will take me..."

"What do you do? It is a secret but nothing special." Wynne said going to the stairs. "I will call you when I can."

"Sure honey." Wynne's mom said and set back down as Wynne walked upstairs to the bathroom taking a nailfile before she walked further to her room. She set down on her bed taking a tissue and leaned over it inscribing something into the necklace. She smiled wide as she was almost done as someone knocked at her door and came in soon after.

"Hey Wynne! Surprise! I came over with Singstar~ let's play! … I heard you lost your gifts? That's too bad. Did you buy something for me too?" The boy said winking as Wynne just nodded before she looked back to the necklace finishing her work.

"...Oh damn...well...let's cheer you up again shall we? … what are you doing there?" he asked walking over to her but she took it to hide.

"Nothing. It's not for you."

"So you didn't lose all of your gifts?"

"No just this one not. And I'm glad because this is for someone special."

Hearing that the boy faked a heart attack: "What and that's not me? I'm hurt!"

Wynne laughed slightly and walked to turn the console on: "Don't act like that and give me that game." he walked to her and did as told before adding the microphones on before sitting down holding one. She started the game and took the other: "Christmas play list?"

"Do you need to ask that?" the boy answered smirking as she laughed and started the Christmas songs. They sang the songs and where very amused and Wynne forgot about anything else. She loved singing. She always won almost all the songs they sang as she was much better as her buddy but he didn't mind it at all. He spent time with her and that was what mattered to him.

After some hours they stopped singing as Wynne went to open the window wide and just as she turned back the boy was standing right behind her getting her shocked in surprise.

"Man! Knock on before you do something like that!"

He laughed slightly: "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Wynne."

"Well now... you can take a step back so I can go off of the window."

but he didn't do so and placed an arm against the frame closering just as he gets a snowball into his face screaming in surprise: "What the?! These children have to learn where to aim to!"

"Hey! No shouting things like that! And I'm sure that wasn't a child..." Saying that she turned around to search for someone before turning back to her friend and walks to him without success. "Are you okay?" She said kneeling down to her buddy who stared at her. "Erm...hello? You okay?" He suddenly kisses her as she shocks back. "What the?!" suddenly it started to snow in her room and Wynnes friend was even more confused. Wynne looked around in search for that someone and finally found Jack sitting on the table swaying his legs.

"You didn't learn to knock on either did you Jack?"

"Who are you talking to?!" her confused buddy asked.

"Jack Frost. The guy that makes it snow and the snow days to the kids for fun buddy. And he's sitting right on the table." Her buddy started to believe as he looked to the table trying to see him as he was successful.

"That guy?" Jack waved a hand off slightly saying hi with it in a cool way.

"Nice to meet you man. What was that kiss for if I may ask?" Jack said looking at him. He tried to stay cool but secretly he was jealous. He didn't want him to take her away from him but just then he remembered the words of the other guardians. " She is human. She will die before this century ends while you stay like this. " just then the boy wrapped his arm around Wynne staring at Jack thinking he was a rival: "I'm in love with her what other reason should I have? We love to spent time with each other and I want to get closer to her." Having said that he gave her another kiss but Wynne pushed him off.

"Damn did I even have a chance to tell my own option about this?"

Jack looked down thinking. Maybe he should let go of her... he is immortal and she is not anyway. He would lose her anyway. Plus he was a guardian. He felt pain inside. He didn't want to do that but he thought that would be the only right. "Erm...Wynne...? what about... we just forget about all this...? I mean... you know... let's... just stay friends okay? Have fun with that boy."

Wynne was shocked to hear that. She wasn't a bit interested in her buddy. And she started to be angry. She wanted to walk over to slap Jack but just then he flew to the window. "See you when ever Wynne..."

That was it. She went to her hideout and took the necklace throwing it after him as he flew out of the window: "And stupid me wanted to give you this!"

he got hit by the necklace catching it as he rubbed his head. He looked back at her before he took a closer look. "A snowflake necklace?" he thought further and realised it was her Christmas gift to him. He liked it very much and it didn't help him to forget about her but he wanted to keep it and placed it on. Just then he saw the inscribing and read it aloud to himself: "Will you be my snowflake … and fall for me?" he slowly realised what that sentence meant. She loved him really. And she wanted him to be with her. She chose him. But it was to late. He gave a shocked breath stopping and stared to the ground before he bit his lower lip in frown. He closed his eyes for what he did. But still. She was not a guardian. He continued flying away feeling his sadness and hoped it would go away soon.

While that Wynne frowned out of the window before it turned into a sad look to the ground. She lost the only one she wanted more of. And that because of the buddy. "Well now that he is gone," he said placing a hand on her shoulder, "do you love me to? Can we be more?"

She ground her teeth. She didn't want him to touch him after that nor did she want him near her any more so she slapped his hand of and turned to him grabbing his collar: "You are dead to me! I never wanted more of you then being my friend! I loved him and because of you I lost him!" she threw him off walking to the console to get the game and the microphones and walked back to hand them over. He almost lost them out of his arms due to the rough way she had out of her anger. He didn't know what to say in respond and stuttered a little afraid.

She threw the door open and pushed him out: "Leave! Leave me alone you idiot!" she tried not to say and curses doe to she might regret them and watched him walk down before closing the door and sit down on her bed. Just then he dropped her head down into her hands and started crying. Now she was alone once again. She just lost his love and her best friend. She took the ice heart staring at it but it just got her even more sad and threw it under the bed wanting to forget everything. She laid down on the bet crying into her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of the Guardians Fan Fiction

A snowy love story

Ending

Jack was playing with some children, or better said they played while he was sitting in the snow looking any where but to the ones he was bringing fun to. One of the children turned to him wondering about him and dropped his snowball walking closer. "Hey Jack, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Jamie. Just keep playing okay?" Jack said looking at him faking a smile.

"You sure Jack? You didn't look that much happy."

"I'm fine I promise."

Jamie sat down in front of him staring at him in deep though and frowned slightly because of it. Then he laid a hand at Jack's forehead as if he might be ill but Jack removed the hand. "I can't get ill Jamie. I'm always this cold."

"What is it then?" Jamie pouted. He wanted to know what's wrong with his guardian friend. He saw there was something as Jack never had been like that before. But Jack just looked away trying to avoid the situation but instead he saw Wynne as she walked along the other street just like at the first day they met. Jack looked down remembering their time once again. How much he would do to get it back. He loved her. He realised that just now as it got even more pain and sadness into his eyes.

"Jack?" Jamie tilted his head looking into his face before he hugged him. "Are you sad? What happened?" Jamie now got sad too as he wanted his friend to be happy again.

Surprised of the hug Jack blinked before he placed a hand on Jamie's back sitting up: "Well erm... I saw a girl that day and... well."

"Did she do something? Who is she?"

Jack shook his head: "No she didn't do anything. … and she just walked down that street." saying that he pointed into the direction he saw her and sighed taking the hood to hide inside it.

"If not that what happened then?" Jamie pulled away and tried to get a look into Jack's face.

"I spent some time with her and I got to like her very much but..."

"But what?" Jamie didn't give up and wanted him to tell him.

"I told her to take someone else. It wouldn't have worked."

Jamie sat back confused: "Why?"

"Well... I am a guardian and she … she's not."

"Why is that wrong?" Jamie couldn't understand no matter how he tried but Jack just stuttered and didn't get any sentence out. "If you like her you should keep spending some time with her." Jamie pouted slightly. "I want my funny friend back Jack. Promise me you go and meat her again."

"It's not that easy Jamie. I had hurt her."

"Then tell her you're sorry!" Jamie punched a fist into the snow.

"But-"

"No but now play!" He stands up making a snowball to throw it into Jacks face who just sat there in surprise before he shook the snow off and made a ball smirking as he threw it. Jamie laughed happily as he saw his friend being back as they all played.

A while later Jack flew to Wynne's home and to her window but it was closed. He looked into the inside to see her lying on her bed facing the wall. He debated about knocking on or now but decided not to do it and waits for her to open the window. Some time later she turned and stood up going to the window to open it wide she didn't look out and turned away soon after sitting down on the bed. Jack flew in slowly to stand next to her: "Hey. I know it's been a long time and so and well yeah..." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I wanted to see you again."

Wynne didn't respond in anyway.

"Hey listen Wynne... I'm sorry. I really am. And well... I would like to get a second chance with you..."

Wynne stood up simply leaving her room and walked downstairs.

Jack followed her: "Wynne please listen to me. I-" he tried to touch her shoulder but his hand was only gliding through her. Shocked he stared at his hand dropping down to the floor before looking back to her: "Sh...she doesn't believe me any more...she..." He fought back his tears as he saw what he had done. He didn't want to give up now. He screamed loudly but no one in the house would notice it. He thought that there had to be a way to make her see again. Something that makes her remember all the time they had. He ripped his eyes open as he got an idea and flew up into her room again. He looked around in a search. "Where is it? It has to be here. God let it be here!" he panicked as he almost had no idea where it could be any more before he looked under the bed and gave an eased happy sound before crawling away from under the bed holding the ice heart up he had given to her. He was glad she didn't threw it away. He realised that he had to find Wynne again and hurried downstairs finding her in the couch as he dropped the ice heart into her hands hoping she would realise what it is. Wynne was confused and stared at the heart blinking before she remembered what that was. And who had giving it to her. She remembered everything and turned to Jack looking at him before she stood up and walked out and away from the rest of her family. Jack followed her as he still wasn't sure about if it worked or not. She went back to her room and stood at the door and just closed it as Jack was inside as she talked finally: "Why did you try to make me believe in you again? Why do you bother about me again all of the sudden Jack?"

He smiled happily: "You see me again? You really see me?!" he tackled her onto the bed and kissed her happily. She opened her eyes wide in surprise and he kissed her again more lovingly: "Wynne I love you and you have to forgive me. I want to be with you."

"Jack..." Wynne looked sadly at him but he shut her up again with a kiss. He wasn't brave enough to bare a no. he didn't want to here it and feared her to say it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as he doesn't let a break into their lips. Wynne fought her feelings as he did so. She wasn't happy of how it ended the last time. He took her head with one hand trying to hide the tear that left his eye. He couldn't stop kissing her. He didn't want to let go of her. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her another time. She too started crying tears as she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back a little with the frozen tear at his cheek he tried to look at her but failed and looked down: "...Wynne... please give me a chance to prove it..."

"Jack... there is no need for more proving...but..."

"Wynne please just tell me you forgive me. I was stupid and I want to be with you. Mortal or not I don't care I just love you." She stayed silent in thought of what to do. Jack looked down on himself and pulled the necklace out. "I want to be your snowflake Wynne." She looked at the necklace remembering about it and the relation to why he said that.

"Jack I... ...I forgive you. I love you. But please don't hurt me any more."

Happily and eased he smiled at her and kissed her again: "I promise Wynne!"

She couldn't help but smile a little: "You are supposed to bring fun and not sadness after all."

"I know." Jack kissed her leaning her back onto the bed as the kiss turned more passionately.

Some time later they went to the lake Jack loved and started ice skating. Wynne skated around laughing as Jack came over to take her into his arms turning slowly as he took her up before letting her down again skating with her. She couldn't help but smiling and staring at Jack as he did the same with her. He wanted to kiss her but she pulled away chuckling slightly and skated away from him.

"Catch me Jack~" she said looking at him.

Jack grinned and skated after her slowly chasing her playfully: "Oh I will get you."

Wynne laughed: "Try me!"

Jack kept skating after her sometimes closer sometimes with more distance and didn't expect anything bad to happen and even forgot to check the ice as Wynne tried to skate more faster and tried to escape Jack. But suddenly the ice cracked as she stopped looking down in shock and scare before looking up at Jack: "Jack help me!"

but Jack stood still shocked and remembered his past and what happened with his sister thinking about this would happen again and he feared not to be able to help this time.

"J-Jack!" The fear inside Wynne grow as the ice cracked dangerously but Jack still didn't move bbut then he realised he is Jack Frost now and stronger. He hurried over to her but just as he wanted to grab her the ice broke and Wynne sinks into the cold water. Shocked he looked down at the water and then drops to his knees slowly realising what just happened and that Wynne isn't coming back up again. First he whispered but then screamed her name out loud as if that would bring her back up. He touched the water trying to dip his hand in but the ice froze immediately. He beat the ice hard as it cracked and broke again and was about to give up in sadness before he got one last idea and stood up turning. He looked up to the moon that was at the sky by now.

"You are my only hope man in the moon! You have to save her! Chose her!"

He stood there facing the moon and waits for any kind of answer but nothing happened at all.

"I- I did so much in your case by now man in the moon! You chose me to bring fun to the children but you saw what I was able to as I tried to forget about her!"

He paused again waiting once more but still nothing happened.

"I will-" He wanted to shout at the moon but he got interrupted by a cracking sound behind him. He turned around to see what it was. Slowly it was seen to be Wynne that was dragged into the air. She opened her eyes just then and saw the moon before she fell down again. Jack caught her and carried her in his arms: "Wynne! You're alive!"

confused but quiet she looked at the moon and the surrounding before she looked at Jack: "... ...I died... he... chose me."

Jack looked up to the moon in happiness and jumped slightly gliding in the air: "Thank you!" then he looked back to Wynne who wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did he say?" fear grew inside of him remembering that he didn't know anything of his human live himself. He didn't want her to have forgotten about him: "Do... do you remember me?"

Wynne smiled amused at Jacks worried face: "I remember everything Jack. And... you have to welcome the lady of the lake."

He let her out of his arms as she was thinking further about it and looked up to the moon again: "But shouldn't there already be one?" she paused as Jack too was confused about this. She looked down again looking a little sad: "He said she vanished...as no one believed in her..."

Jack started flying around her: "I will fix that! I can bring some kids here and they will start believing into you! You just find out what you can do."

He wanted to fly up but Wynne stopped him laughing slightly: "It's night Jack. ...keep it for tomorrow. ...and thank you."

Jack embraced and kissed her as he was happy he didn't lose her and more over he could stay with her his whole eternal live. He got one more reason to visit his lake with her. Wynne was so lightly even though it was a bit to much of a novel ending but she could stay with him now and the others won't have anything to say against her any more. She didn't even think about her family as she now vanished and died for the human live.

It ringed at the door of Wynnes home and her mother opened it seeing no one before looking down and spotting a letter. She bowed down to pick it up and read it: "Dear mom, dear dad... I am gone. Please don't miss me. I will always be here. Please visit the lake some times I would love it. You might not see me there but I will be close I promise. … in love Wynne." confused and sad she knelt down slowly starting to cry.


End file.
